An Inconvenient Past
by Sarlyne
Summary: John is quite surprised by an unknown visitor in 221B, but Sherlock doesn't really want to talk about it.


**What this is about: ** Hurr, love story for Sherlock- and it ain't Shwatsonlock! :D Although, "love story"...? Naah, not exactly. I hope you will give this story a try, although it's not Sherlock/John and contains my version of a "certain character", who will show up this autumn in Season 2!

Although I was thinking about how Sherlock's past might have been... Interesting what ideas you get thinking about it...! 8D

**Pairings:** _Sherlock/A Certain Someone_ (?) Maybe, maybe not, I won't tell you now! x3

_John/Sarah_ (because it's canon and cute!)

_Mycroft/Anthea_ (implied) 3

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, a totally normal Monday morning, as John Watson opened the door to 221B Baker Street. He had spent the night at Sarah's after a lovely day with self-cooked Pasta and theatre in the evening. He didn't even have a cracked neck, because Sarah had allowed him to sleep in her bed- basically they had been that exhausted after theatre that they'd fallen simply beneath each other without thinking about it. Of course nothing had happened, and John was happy nonetheless.<p>

"Sherlock?"

John took the steps upstairs to see if Sherlock was already up- it was half past nine so he should be, but nobody answered. Well, even Consulting Detectives needed sleep. And John was secretly glad about it, because if Sherlock didn't eat too less, he either was fighting with three nicotine patches or didn't sleep for 72 hours.

The door to Sherlock's bedroom was closed. John smiled and went into their little kitchen to make some coffee for both. While the water boiled he sat down on the sofa and started to have a look at "The Times". In the silence it didn't last long until he heard it.

Water in the bathroom. Surprised John turned around and looked upstairs to the 3rd floor, where their bathroom was. Since when did Sherlock take a shower on Monday mornings? After his time-table Monday's shower time was in the evening. But no doubt, it was the sound of water.

Okay, another unexpected event, but still everything was all fine. Very fine, it seemed, because Sherlock in the bathroom started humming. Humming?

John sighed: "It's all fine!", leaned back and continued with an article about the upcoming elections. Secretly he wondered how much Mycroft was involved with it. Right as he wanted to stand up and get his coffee, the hair dryer started.

This definitely _was_ scary, because Sherlock never put that much effort in his hair. A towel was normally all he needed for it, but heaven might know what he was up to now. Helping Mycroft blackmailing some candidates for the elections?

Whatever, as strange as Sherlock was, he wouldn't bother today, because he had a perfect day before and today all John wanted was to rest.

Sherlock took long with the hair dryer. Much too long. John put two cups with coffee on the table and unpacked the bread he had bought one hour before, preparing breakfast.

The dryer stopped and he heard someone walking the steps down. With a cup of coffee in his hand, John looked around the corner, awaiting to see his friend.

"Morning, Sherlock! I made breakfa-"

It wasn't Sherlock. It was very much not Sherlock. Or this was the best costume he had ever seen. Otherwise, who else should be here?

John blinked, but still- in front of him, stood a slim, even a bit smaller than Sherlock-which only proved it couldn't be him, but again, who _else?_- person with a pale skin and big grey eyes and skin tight jeans. The long blonde hair was slightly curled and golden, but obviously the natural colour, the curved lips light rosé, but without lipstick. She saw him only a second later and her big grey eyes widened in surprise, what made her young face looking incredible cute.

"Oh!", the unknown beauty said. "Hi!", she added after a pause.

John couldn't do more than nod slowly, not quite sure if he was awake or not. This was odd, _too_ odd. I took him a few moments until he found his voice back.

"I think we don't know each other?"

"No, we never met if you mean that", the young woman answered.

John was too confused to ask what she meant and continued to state the obvious facts: "You're wearing his shirt!" And he pointed on the white shirt under the pink cardigan. It was a bit too large for her, but still suited her good.

"Oh! Oh, yes!"

Again silence and they stared at each other. Then the woman smiled and went in John's direction. A flowerlike perfume passed by with her, as she went to Sherlock's bedroom.

"I really don't think you should-", John started, but she was already in and out before he could do more than look even more confused than before. In one hand a bag in the other her wallet, she laid him her towel on the arm and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think this is yours, Sherlock uses only white towels. Thank you for borrowing me!"

"I didn't-"

"I think he'll wake up soon, so I think he might need you. I'm off! –Oh, is the coffee for me? Thank you so much!" and she took the cup with her.

With a cheek burning where her lips had touched him, John asked: "Who the hell are you?"

The young woman, already half way down, stopped, turned around and smiled.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, that was rude!" Her laugh was beautiful like a little child and clear like a silvern bell. "I'm Lia. Good-bye, John!"

Before he could even ask where she got his name from, she was gone like the wind, leaving John feeling like an idiot, who didn't get something very important.

John didn't know how long he stood there, maybe hours. As he moved again, he looked at the towel she had left him and recognized it hadn't been a dream. But still...

"Sherlock _has_ no girlfriend!", he said loud and shook his head. And a sister? If he had, he had never spoken of her. However, he was sure there was a simple explanation for it, although he couldn't think of one. Because she had taken his coffee, John walked back into the kitchen and took Sherlock's instead, deciding that he needed it more than him. As if he had felt it, the bedroom door opened with a _BANG!_ and a bewildered, confused and hasty Sherlock stood in the living room.

"Where?", he asked breathless.

John, who had been thinking about the work he had to do the next day, in order to clear his mind from what had happened a few minutes ago, looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

Sherlock looked as if he had fallen out of the bed and maybe it was true. He had put on dirty trousers and his purple shirt was half open.

"Where's Irene?"

"_Who?_"

Sherlock rushed through the room, put on his shoes and searched for his jacket, while John followed him with his eyes, very worried of what had happened.

"_Irene?_ Who are you talking about? Someone called Lia was here, but I don't- Sherlock, what for God's sake _happened?_ You look terrible!"

"Nothing happened!", Sherlock answered short.

"Ah, okay. Sure." It wasn't as if a strange young beauty had used their bathroom and put on one of Sherlock's shirts.

"Have you seen my wallet?" Sherlock looked through the room, but couldn't find it. "Damn her!", he shouted angry.

Now John knew why the wallet in her hands had been so familiar to him. But at the moment there were other things that interested John more. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and walked slowly into the living room.

"I thought", he began slowly. "You don't have a girlfriend?"

"She isn't my _girlfriend!_" Sherlock spied the last word out as if it was something to be disgusted of. Maybe in his case, it was, but John raised unbelieving an eye-brow.

"Ah, alright."

Silence.

"You... wake up much later than me, looking dazzled and ask for a woman that has apparently been with you before over night. Sherlock, the last time I was like this was after I first went over to Sarah! –Ohohohohoh! Wait a sec'!" He had just thought of something. No, not Sherlock! Or? "You won't tell me you slept with a woman? Will you?"

Rolling his eyes as if he'd expected it, Sherlock sighed, now looking for his scarf.

"Not a woman, John- Irene. Irene Adler."

Not sure if this was a _Yes_ or _No_, John asked: "So... you did?"

But Sherlock was already out of the living room door.

"Bye, see you later. I've got to find someone. Don't wait for me with lunch, but you can make me a coffee! It's selfish of you to make only one for yourself!"

John starred quite startled at his friend, who rushed out in less than three minutes, exactly like the young woman before.

_BAMM! The front door closed and Sherlock was gone._

Just when John thought he could finally sit down to drink his coffee, his friend appeared in the door again.

"And to answer your question: _No_, I didn't! –At least I can't remember. Just sayin'!"

And away he was.

* * *

><p><em>Why, of course it's Irene Adler! xD <em>

_See you (hopefully) in Chapter 2!_


End file.
